The present invention relates to wheel caster frames, and more particularly, to wheel caster frames for use in conjunction with wet/dry utility vacuum cleaner drums.
Caster wheels, with and without locking brakes, are used in a variety of home appliances and office furniture. Typical caster wheels are capable of being mounted in complementary openings of such appliances and furniture to provide the flexibility of rolling movement for moving and/or re-positioning the appliances and furniture as desired.
Where caster wheels are used with wet/dry utility vacuum cleaners having large drum-type containers, caster wheel frames are employed to provide the necessary structural mounting and support required. In such cases, caster wheel frames are mounted along the bottom wall of the drum-type containers and are constructed to receive caster wheels to provide movement and/or re-positioning of the drum-type containers to the location desired. Caster wheel frames must readily support caster wheels while also being supported by the drum, to provide a strong and durable caster wheel mounting, facilitating movement and/or re-positioning of the drum, as desired.
A seemingly unrelated problem concerns the storage of vacuum cleaner hose, wands and other tubular attachments which are used in conjunction with wet/dry utility vacuum cleaner drums. As disclosed in copending patent application Ser. No. 215,719 filed July 5, 1988 of Jeffrey L. Young entitled HOSE CLIP FOR FLEXIBLE HOSE, a new and improved hose clip has been developed for clipping and retaining flexible vacuum cleaner hose relative to the drum-type container. A similar problem exists with respect to wands and other tubular attachments which are used with the flexible vacuum cleaner hose, and yet, no practical solution has been advanced to enable the wands and other tubular attachments to be stored in proximate location relative to wet/dry utility vacuum cleaner drums.